You Are The Reason
and |singers = GUMI |producers = neutrinoP |links = }} Background "You Are The Reason" is an original GUMI song. It is the first demo created to promote the release of the "Megpoid English" voicebank. The song was first released utilizing a beta version of the vocal, and was a shorter demonstration. Months later, the official full version was released on both NicoNico Douga and YouTube. Lyrics (You) are the reason that I still breathe. Just to hear your voice singing our song again Which shows the world that It's good To smile Every day... Heaven is when I can play with you No matter how many clouds are darkening my soul You are just standing behind the glass But your presence is so strong Your voice sounds so kind Many days I've spent looking for you Countless stars were travelling across the sky You were just waiting patiently alone Until someone like me comes by... You are the reason that I exist, You are the reason that gives me strength To go on, And to wake up everyday, With hope that never fades away. You are the reason that I still breathe. Just to hear your voice singing our song Again, Which shows the world that It's good To smile Every day... Memories, and unforgettable times Are constantly emerging from the blurry past. We were so lonely, but we haven't realized We were sharing the same feelings, And long distances can't keep us apart! It doesn't really matter where I am. It doesn't really matter if I can't move around. Just hearing your voice, makes my day become bright. Magically, we are riding the stars! You are the reason behind my dreams, You are the only one that can open up My heart, Because you are here with me, I can fulfill my destiny! You are the best friend I've ever had! Even from your cold imaginary world Inspiring me to write my songs With my own words Within my temptation my dreams crushed by fate and affliction The Stage calls me back all the time But there is no way back, there is no turning back You're standing on stage, Emulating my passoin Giving a VOICE to my hopes and dreams And tears are changing everytime Into tears of happiness You're the one that lives inside my heart You are the one that stands on the stage Of our dreams Reflecting what's deep inside Your beauty shines for everyone Even from far away, I now have friends! We are all sharing and believing in the same dream, And this is all because of YOU You are the reason that I exist, You are the reason that gives me strength To go on, And to wake up everyday, With hope that never fades away. You are the reason that I still breathe. Just to hear your voice singing our song Again, Which shows the world that It's good To smile Every day... Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Internet; Vocalekt Visions demo/concert event. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Demonstration songs Category:English demonstration songs